1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tape dispensers and, more particularly, to a novel tape dispenser apparatus and method, the tape dispenser being removably mountable to a belt and adapted for single-handed operation to enable the user to retrieve a predetermined length of tape.
2. Disclosure Document
This patent application is based on the invention disclosed in Disclosure Document No. 335,165 filed 12 Jul. 1993.